1. Technical Field
The art disclosed herein relates to a camera body having an audio recording function and an interchangeable lens mountable to the camera body.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an imaging apparatus that can record image data as well as audio data is being widely used. In such an imaging apparatus having such an audio recording function, an art, which realizes a function for adjusting microphone directionality based on information about focal length (zoom position) of lens so as to change a sound pickup range (sound zoom function), is known (for example, see JP08-182091A). Further, in a lens interchangeable-type imaging apparatus, an art, which controls microphone directionality based on information about a focal length of an interchangeable lens, is known (for example, see JP2010-200253A).
The conventional imaging apparatus described in JP2010-200253A determines a level of microphone directionality based on the set focal length of the interchangeable lens regardless of the range of the focal length settable in the mounted interchangeable lens. For this reason, some types of the interchangeable lenses mounted to the imaging apparatus have a problem such that a user has difficulty in sensing the sound zoom (sound zoom effect). This is because the imaging apparatus disclosed in JP2010-200253A determines the range of changing the directionality depending on the range of the focal length of the interchangeable lens. That is to say, when a lens of which focal length range is small is mounted, the range of changing the directionality becomes smaller than the case where a lens whose focal length range is large is mounted.